


Graphics: The Man Who Failed

by lyryk (s_k)



Series: Sparrington Space AU [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: This is how I kind of imagine they look in this AU.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more. Originally made for the lovely The Lady Hel's birthday.


End file.
